


And the Quakes keep on coming

by Playcalling (Mocking_point)



Series: While the fight's over, the war isn't. [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, marvel netflix
Genre: BAMF Skye | Daisy Johnson, Big Sister Bobbi, Big Sister Jemma, Cannon Typical Violence, Gen, Mama May + her ducklings, Nick Fury's Secret Bases, Quake!Daisy, papa phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Playcalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Daisy do after almost running into Coulson and Mack?</p><p>This time: Elena is the last friend Daisy hasn't pushed away. There's no way in hell she's letting something happpen to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bank robbers?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to extend a HUGE thank you to Charmed4lifeKaren, TheClarvoyant, and AndrogynousClintBaton for their help in this story. You all are great!

"Stupid Coulson! Stupid Mack! Why do they have to make this so hard!" Daisy thought to herself. Why couldn't they see she was protecting them?

She saw the look of sorrow on Coulson's face when she was gone. She could've gone with him. She coulda. 

She shook her head as she snapped out of it. They were better off with out her. Mack and Yo-yo were getting together. FitzSimmons was finally happy. May was getting over Andrew. Their lives right now was the perfect example of why she needed to stay away. She stormed into her hotel room, registered under a fake name. She had to scrub the stupid make up of her face. She understood why her M..ay hated undercover. 

She barely had time to strip down and get under the stream before her phone gave her an alert. 17 miles from where she was, was a bank robbery in progress. 37 hostages. That wasn't even the weird part though. It was a bank Daisy was scouting. HYDRA owned that bank and it was specifically hit a day before she planned on hitting it. She jumped back under the spray getting as much of the makeup and soap off as possible (and succeeding pretty well), before throwing on her suit and Gauntlets. 

The ride downtown took a lot longer than it should have. A lot of people must've been rubbernecking around the bank. She decided to park about two blocks from the bank, not a lot of people around. After hacking into the blueprints she realized the only true entrance point that they didn't have blocked was through the roof. That meant one thing. 

"Quake!"  
"Of course. She's probably here to help the robbers."  
"It's Quake!"  
"Aw jeez. Someone get SHIELD on the phone."  
"Danny look! It's Quake!"  
"I can't believe she's here!"  
"This is awesome! A real live superhero!"

Daisy smiled to herself as she flew through the air onto the roof, tucking and rolling just as Bobbi taught her. The padlock on the door was easily destroyed by a blast of vibrations. It made sneaking in very easy too. She figures that there would be an alarm of some sort that would've alerted them of her presence already. 

The bank was two stories. The second story was for employees only, covered in desks. The entire middle section of the floor was empty so you could see directly into the lobby. There was no one one this floor so it allowed her an amazing vantage point. Unfortunately it didn't provide ONLY her with an amazing vantage point. She heard a whistling in her left ear and she dove out of the way at last second, the katana the man was using splitting the banister. 

With little effort the robber dressed head to toe in black pulled the sword out off the wood. He swiped at her two more time before rolling under another blow, sending a pulse throwing him across the room. 

"Oh well. If they hadn't heard the banister they definitely herd that." Daisy said to herself. 

All of the identically dressed robbers had their rifles pointed to the ceiling at Daisy. She closed her eyes as all the rifles started vibrating until they were in pieces. She then jumped down and hit the ground rolling before getting to her feet. 

"Look. It is Quake!" A few voices said at the same exact time. 

The first robber charged at her, fist held high. As soon as he got close she grabbed his fist and flipped her over her shoulder using his own momentum. He hit the ground with an "oomph" as a shorter obviously female robber charged at her throwing fists. This robber knew what she was doing. Daisy dodged various kicks and punches but this chick knew that she was good. She was probably faster than May even. While the blows she was able to land were hard, May hit harder during their sparring sessions. Daisy was used to it. Finally a well placed kick to where her head would've been gave Daisy her shot. She dropped to her hands and knees, quaking the ground around them. 

The woman flipped onto one hand, which Daisy promptly knocked out from under her. She stood up realizing the one with the sword and the second one she knocked down had rejoined the fight. 

"Oh. This'll be fun." She said sarcastically. 

For the next five minutes she was lost in a hail of feet, fists, knees, elbows and occasionally a blade. While she wasn't getting her ass kicked she hadn't stopped all the blows either. She took a few blows to the ribs and jaw. May was going to kill her for getting lax. These people were actually good. The big one was a good fighter, strong as hell too. About as strong if not stronger than one of Hive's primitives. But all she had to do was send a pulse and his arms and leg and he wasn't landing blows. The floppy one was easily the best fighter there. She moved a lot like May. But the flipping was also to her disadvantage as well. As long as Daisy was quaking the ground she wasn't getting her. The medium sized one actually fought a lot like Hunter. Maybe less dirty but similar all the same. But he wasn't getting to her. Whatever training he had was nothing compared to what May gave her. The tiny one... Well it just seemed like she was there to distract Daisy from the other ones. Almost no hand to hand skills whatsoever. Then there was the one with the blade. Daisy didn't know what the hell it was made of but it hurt. A lot. Even through her vibranium gauntlets. Now that she was close she felt some kind of humming coming from it. 

Now that she noticed the blade there were other funny things she noticed. Like the fact that all of them seemed to go at her one at a time. Or the fact that there was a gun tucked into the small of the one with the swords back. 

"So tell me." Daisy said as she dodged a blow to the face. As the sword guy thrust his sword at her. "Honestly. How long have you all been planning this... Captain Rogers?"

All five of them stiffened in surprise, and Daisy reversed the man's blade towards the smallest member. She thrust her hands in front of her as the blade was caught in a red mist, confirming her suspicions. 

"How'd you figure it out?" Rogers asked, hesitating when he went to take his mask off. 

"Don't worry, I took control of the cameras. They can't see in here." She said, looking around. 

"So how if you don't mind me asking." He asked smiling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw who she assumed was Captain Wilson and Ms. Maximoff exchange confused shoulder shrugs. 

"Agent Romanov's fighting style is kinda distinctive. Plus most civilians actually watch a superhero fight despite how scared they are. And they don't speak in monotone either." Daisy said with a shrug. Maximoff took her mask of and looked at the sword man sheepishly. 

"I'm sorry I should've..."

"It's fine Wanda." He assured her. 

"Well you seem to know our names. Mind telling us yours?" Wilson asked. 

She hesitated for a second before speaking. "... Quake."

"Ok..." Sword guy said. As the rest were gathering up the rifle parts he put a finger to his ear. "Solo. You're up."

A glowing yellow circle appeared on the wall next to them, and a man in green tactical gear and mask came out. He looked around "Ready?"

Maximoff, Rogers, and Wilson all jumped through the hole when the sword guy gestured to the wall. 

"Ummm not that I really care about my reputation, but what's it going to look like when I enter an active bank robbery and then disappear with the thieves?" Daisy asked, looking around at the people. 

"What are you talking about? Disappearing with the crooks? You knocked them out and tied them up over here." He said leading behind a wall where 5 men were zip tied to a railing.

Before she can ask, Romanoff said, "Local members of a pedophile ring." She explained with a smile. "Wanda has it so that all the hostages remember you defeating all these guys. You're good."

"Ok." Daisy said, as she was led through the portal. 

She came through the other side to a hangar about the size of Providence's hangar bay. Numerous people in black clothes with a white star and stripe symbol came over to her and started waving a black wand over her and the other. 

"They're clean!" The leader said. "No trackers." 

The sword guy took his mask off to reveal the Avenger and former SHIELD agent Clint Barton. "Welcome to the Chariot... Quake."


	2. The Chariot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again I'd like to give a shout out to Charmed4lifekaren, androgynousclintbarton, and theclaravoyant for all their help once again.

Clint escorted Daisy down a familiar hallway. This base looked exactly like Providence. The only difference being that the walls were purple apposed to stark white. 

"So this is what you've all been doing since the Accords? Hiding out?" Daisy baited, she knew it wasn't true. The media might not have reported on their exploits but that doesn't mean they haven't done anything. And because she was almost caught last time she hacked into Coulson's files she wasn't in the know. She hated not being in the know. 

"Not exactly. That Watchdogs branch in Southern France and the one in Northern Spain that Interpol took credit for? Yeah that was us." He said as Rogers, Romanov and Maximoff all disappeared into various rooms. "So was taking down Hammerhead's gang in Arizona. But I have a feeling you knew that?"

"I actually did not. But I suspected something along those lines." Daisy said truthfully. 

After three hallways Daisy finally asked. "What's with the shock troopers?"

Two men dressed in black and white tactical gear were behind them rifles at the ready. Both with white star-stripe symbol on their biceps. 

"Sorry about them. They're a little twitchy since the airport battle." He said. 

"Ah." Daisy said, "Who are they?"

"Mostly former SHIELD agents. Technically they work for the White Stripes Private Military Contracting Company. They mostly work as scouts and security. We couldn't do what we do without them." Clint said while typing in a code to allow the group in. "You seem to know the old guard but come meet the new recruits."

The room was beautiful. A table took up made up most of the room with a huge screen above the table head. At each of the seats another screen was built into the table right at each of the seats. Behind each seat was a manikin with a uniform on it. She recognized the the wings, red and black tech suit and scarlet trench coat but that where the recognition stopped. 

The next one was blue, just a shade lighter than navy but darker than plain old blue. There was a yellow trim to it and what looked like two clip holsters near the collar bones. The forearms seemed to have extra padding. The next three suits were kinda plain. One was a white two piece body suit with a Roman numeral thirteen as the belt buckle. Next was a cat suit with a white chest and red dot in the center. Finally there was another two piece body suit. The top was sleeveless and had a circle of outwards pointing triangles over the right breast. Finally there was the suit near the head. It was your typical ninja suit, with gold trim and armored forearms and shins. Two swords Criss crossed across the back leaving no doubt who it belonged to. 

Captain Wilson went and embraced a blonde as the two other women in the room and the man who extracted him halfheartedly said "Welcome back Ronin."

"Thanks ladies." Barton said, smiling as he sat down at the head of the table. 

"Het-hem?" The man in green said as he started putting his gear on a manikin. 

"Thanks ladies." He repeated looking like the Cheshire Cat.

"Ronin?" Daisy said asking about his name change. 

"Tony-- Iron man accidentally revealed something secret about my home life. It was unintentional but now Ross might be looking into it. As long as 'Hawkeye' isn't with the Avengers, it's safe to assume he's home. Protecting it." Clint said as Wanda and Rogers returned. 

"And wheres your suit?" She asked Rogers and he gestured to the blue suit. 

"It was GOING to have a weighted Cape I could use as a weapon but..."

Sam put his head in his hands. "Steve. I told you. It wouldn't work. There's a reason that show got cancelled."

"Wait are you talking about the Cape? I loved that show!" Daisy said

"Please don't encourage him." Sam said. 

"So you aren't Captain America anymore?" Daisy asked disappointed. 

"After Ross captured Bucky it seems like all that was cared about was pointing blame. Same after the airport. That's not what I wanted when I originally took the shield. That's not the America I knew." Steve explained sadly. 

"So who are you now?" Daisy asked, subconsciously grabbing his hand in support. Once she realized she pulled her hand away quickly. 

"I don't really know. Nomad has been good so far." Steve said shrugging. 

"OK now for introductions." Clint said clapping snapping everyone out of their sober mode. 

Clint gestured to the man in green. "This is James Bourne. He likes to be referred to as Solo. Former Marine Raider--"

"I though they were with the army?"

"Not 'Ranger', Raider. They're the USMC's special forces. Very, very secretive. Not many people are in the know. He volunteered for a super soldier experiment and obviously it worked." Clint explained. 

"Then why work for this group here?" Daisy asked. "I mean why not keep working for Uncle Sam?"

"To many restrictions." He explained putting his feet up on the table. "There were numerous times that I could've saved lives but because of political agendas and red tape I couldn't. It's not happening anymore."

Daisy nodded her head as Clint moved on to the next recruit. 

"This is Emily Guerrero. We call her Synapse." Clint said gesturing to the teen. "Steve and Nat had been scouting her for a few weeks before the accords. I'll let her explain her powers."

"Well uh... A few months ago I was taking a sea salt bath when my -uh- skin started crawling and I looked to see that I was being covered in this like rock." Emily explained nervously as she scratched the back of her head nervously. "Now I can control other people's nervous systems. Boost their immune system. Stuff like that Natasha calls it Biokinesis."

"You're Inhuman?" Daisy asked. 

"In what now?" Emily asked. 

"Thousands of years ago, a race of aliens called the Kree came to Earth and did experiments on a bunch of people. The people created by these experiments had their DNA passed down from generation to generation. Terrigenesis is what happens when they are exposed to a chemical compound called terrigen. New DNA like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly." Daisy explained. "We call ourselves Inhumans."

"We? You're like me?" Emily asked excited. 

"Yes but that's a story for another time." Daisy said dismissively. "How'd you get scouted?"

"Well I grew up in Providence Rhode Island, that's where I was when it happened. I was kinda freaked out and my grandfather had me keep it under wraps. We buried the stone in the yard. Unfortunately we weren't the only ones in our town. The ATCU showed up to take a family -illegally- and the local police tried intervening. There was a fire fight where two police and the father were both killed. I stepped in and stopped them. Peacefully. Two days later Natasha and Steve came to my house. They tried to convince my grandfather to let me join but he wouldn't budge. He told them not until I was eighteen which they agreed."

"Sounds nice." Daisy wondered why she hadn't heard about that until she did the math. The dates line up to when she was with... Him. The memory caused her face to sour. 

Clint gave her a look before saying, "Finally our last new recruit Echo." He said gesturing to the last woman who had a white hand print on her left eye. Clint started moving his hand in what Daisy recognized as American Sign Language. 

She put her hand up to stop him and started signing on her own. "Hello. My name Q-U-A-K-E me. Your name what?"

Echo's eyes lit up as she started signing and talking back. "My name E-C-H-O me. Nice to meet you!" 

"Echo can copy any movement she sees. Whether it's a karate chop, a back flip or a song on the piano." Clint explained. "We found her in a police station. Three guys attacked her but she used her abilities to defend herself. Thus she was breaking the accords."

"Steve saved me. I was thrown in that same place in the ocean that the others were. Over an act of self defense." She said, bitterly. 

Finally a portly man walked out of the door. Daisy had to bite her tongue to stop from reacting in surprise but couldn't help her eyes from widening.. 

"Finally this is our head of internal security Alexander Koenig." Another one? "He and Agent 13 are in charge of the White Stripes." 

"I've heard a lot about you Quake. I'm looking forward to having you around. It's gonna be cool." He said sticking his hand out to shake hers. 

"N- Nice to see- meet you too." She said. "Is this a- a SHIELD base?"

Clint and 13 shared surprised looks. "Yeah. The former Director told us about it before he died. It's only known to those of us on this base. Well and Ant man who is currently working on something personal." Clint lied. Fury must have given it to them recently. She wasn't supposed to know that he was alive. She wonder if C- if Coulson knew about it. "We were originally going to go to a base called the Snow Den up in Alaska but we figured it probably wasn't the best idea to use a secret base that shares the name with the guy associated with one of the biggest secret leaks in history."

"So... What?" Daisy asked, "You've been saving the world in secret?"

"Well uh yeah?" Emily said. "Is that not obvious?"

"And the bank was a try out?" Daisy asked realizing. 

"Yup." 13 said. Daisy thought she recognized her from somewhere but couldn't place it. 

"I mean if you want it of course." Clint said, and Daisy shook her head. 

She left her first team to protect them. There was no way in hell she was going to put another team in that much danger. Not again. 

Clint sighed like he expected that answer. "Well if you change your mind. Just press 242 on this burner." He said sliding a burner phone cross the table. 

"Before I go..." She started before taking a flash drive from her shoulder pocket. She normally used them as Ammo pouches but she hadn't used a gun in a while. "Iron man has an new Avengers team. He's leading them when he can but when he can't he has a new chick named Hellcat doing it." She finished, she wondered as Steve looked as though she had been pricked with a needle when she said the name. 

"Here's everything I could fine on them." She said leaving the drive. She had a backup on her main computer. 

They all watched as Solo led the young woman out. "Well that sucked!" Emily exclaimed. "We could've used a power house like her. Plus she seemed really experienced."

"Yeah." Clint said. "Sorry we couldn't convince her."

"It's OK." Bobbi said sadly as she walked into the room. "It was a long shot anyway."


	3. Quake and The Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'd like to give a shout out to Charmed4lifekaren, androgynousclintbarton, and theclaravoyant for all their help once again.

As they Daisy and Solo were walking down the halls, she noticed that Natasha had joined them. "I'm catching a ride with you." She said causing him to nod. 

As they reached the room they arrived in Daisy asked, "Why didn't we just teleport from the conference room?"

"A determined scientist could probably track my teleportation. But this room blocks it." He said as he made one of the walls light up. 

"Wait!" Clint said jogging to catch up. "Nat? Will you--"

"I'll swing by the farm and check on them." Natasha said rolling her eyes before flashing a grin that said "men am I right?" at Daisy

"Thanks." he said dragging her into a hug which she groaned good naturedly at. 

Clint was lucky to have Natasha as a best friend. Coulson told Daisy about Clint right before the battle of New York. Natasha tried moving Heaven and Earth to save her best friend and welcomed him back with open arms. Meanwhile in the same position Daisy's best friend gave up after two days and then treated Daisy like it was her fault. 

"Tell Lila I'll definitely be there for her birthday." 

"You're assuming that she'll stop talking long enough for me to get a word in." Natasha said laughing. 

"So where to?" Solo asked. 

"Two blocks south of the bank, six alleys from Chrome Street. It's where my van is." She explained. 

"Got it." He said as Daisy and Tasha walked through right to Daisy's Van. 

"So why aren't you with the Avengers anymore?" Daisy asked. 

"Who says-" Natasha began. 

"Lack of suit in the conference room. The other four were in sync while fighting meaning that they've been doing it together recently. You however were not. Plus before we showed up you we're squinting down the other trying to figure your way around. Suggests unfamiliarity with the base." Daisy said. 

"You really are good." Natasha said with a raised eyebrow. 

"It's because I actually believe in the Accords." Natasha explained. "But with Ross heading it, and between Pierce and Malick I don't trust them. They're definitely not being implemented right. I can't support that." She finished and Daisy nodded her head. 

"You're welcome to come with me to my hotel room for the day. Then I'm moving." Daisy said starting her van. 

"So where are you headed... Daisy?" Natasha asked. 

"What!" Daisy exclaimed in surprise. Her neck started hurting from how fast her head snapped toward Natasha. 

"Please don't try to deny it..." Natasha said exasperatedly. 

"How?" Daisy asked confused. 

"With the right combination of Whiskey and Vodka you can get May talking better than any truth serum." Natasha said smirking "And when it come to you she really just doesn't shut up." 

"Did-- Did she..." Daisy started before trailing off. 

"She didn't ask for us to come find you if that's what you're asking. Clint and I are the only ones who know you're real name." Natasha said, unknowingly lying. She started walking away. "You really should call her! She misses you." 

She continued starring before Natasha was almost out of the alley, "Thanks for the offer but I actually have somewhere to be!" She called back. 

Daisy took out her phone and stared at it for a while. She doubted May would track the phone but this new guy? Forbes was his name? He wouldn't hesitate. Daisy decided to be impulsive for the first time in six months. She dialed May's number. After two brief rings she picked up. 

"Hello." Was the short reply. 

Daisy couldn't will her mouth to open. She tried numerous times but just couldn't. 

It was quickly followed by another annoyed, "Hello? Is anyone there? I'm about to hang up."

Daisy had to stop a little squeak from escaping her mouth. This is the longest she had been from any member of the team. Was May still thinking about her? Was she looking? Did she already write her off as a lost cause?

"Daisy?" Was the much softer question asked next. She had never heard her mentor use such a tone before. "Wait! Don't hang up! Please we just want you to come ho--"

Daisy quickly clicked off the phone. She didn't have any "home" to go back to. No need to reopen old wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be big, I promise.


	4. When the Calvary Comes a Callin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the need to not attach to anyone who can't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'd like to give a shout out to Charmed4lifekaren, androgynousclintbarton, theclaravoyant, and fiction_before_real for all their help once again

This is Christine Everhart with WHiH news reporting live from St. Louis. Roughly two and a half hours ago three S.H.I.E.L.D. Strike teams along with two case agents went into the warehouse you see behind me. Twenty-three agents entered, none of them have returned. The agents entered seeking 11 enhanced individuals all of which were breaking the law not registering. The agents who went in were part of a task force to track down unregi—

 

 

Melinda rolled her eyes as she heard the helicopter. How nice of the Director to decide to join them. She could not understand how Jemma liked the man but she could not for the life of her stand Brigadier General Strankofsky.

"Brief me Agent May." He said starring at the building completely ignoring Jemma. Again, she did not know why the girl found him in such esteem.

"Coulson, Mack and the three Strike teams entered. Intel said that there nine enhanced individuals in the group. There were eleven. This one," she said pointing to a girl who couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen who obviously didn't want to be there. "Generates a crystal substance. Seems to be bulletproof. She started coating most of the agents in it and it threw them off. When Ford was covered, Valdez tried shooting it and it didn't work. Bullet ricocheted and hit Mackenzie. Nicked bone." She pointed to Coulson huddled over Mack on the ground Coulson and Piper taking turns putting pressure on the wound.

"Those Agents covered?" Strankofsky asked pointing to the crystals that reminded may of when oil and water mixed on concrete. "Are they alright?"

"We were able to get we were able to get one of Fitz’s cloaked D.W.A.R.F.s in there. Their vitals are similar to those who are in the gel matrix cubes. They're fine for now. Coulson needs his meds in about two hours, and Mack's bleeding still. They’re currently in the most trouble."

"I want a way in. Now." He said, clicking through the numerous camera feeds they had access to.

"It's not that simple sir." She explained. "All the exits are covered in the same substance. Agent O’Callaghan and I have determined that these entrances are our primary breach points the substance seems to be twice as dense. It’ll likely take an RPG to take the doors down.”

He seemed to ponder what to do for a while. Simmons handed him a tablet which he started scrolling through “Contact Commander Hill. Get the Ultimates here. Now.” He said, handing Jemma back her tablet.

“Sir?” Melinda asked. “Coulson’s recommendation said that they were unready. And frankly sir from what I’ve seen myself they’re very far behind. Stark is getting them there but they still have a month together before I’d say they were ready for the field.”

He seemed to ponder that for a moment, truly considering her position. “Are they a danger to public safety?” He asked, annoyed.

“If you send them into the field right now a lot of people will die. Maybe not civilians but people in the warehouse. Including agents.” She said truthfully. Trish and Tony were getting the team into shape but there was no way that she was putting Coulson and Mack and the teams she trained at risk to prove otherwise. Especially after what that android thing did to Colonel Rhodes.

The Director walked away to talk to the local police negotiator Melinda turned to Jemma. “I need your help but you’re going to have to trust me.” The older agent said.

Jemma’s face morphed from worried straight to business. “Of course. Anything.” Jemma said, nodding.

“This is just between you and me. No director.” She said.

“I don’t know…” Jemma said uncertain. She truly did trust this new guy. Plus, Melinda remembered the whole, “I can't be a part of your bad-girl shenanigans. I like following the rules and doing what's expected of me. It makes me feel nice.” (So she heard the entire thing at the Hub. She didn’t trust Victoria Hand either.)

“I’m going to contact Daisy.” Melinda said stopping her abruptly.

“What? How? Will she even be listening? How would she even get here let alone get into the building? She’s avoided us this long I doubt she’d- “Jemma started a million miles a minute before Melinda held up her hands in a T.

“Stop talking and I’ll tell you.” Melinda said exasperatedly. When the girl’s mouth closed she said, “I know she’ll be listening because she contacted me two weeks ago”

“What!”

“I don’t know it was her. She didn’t say anything but the line went dead as soon as I said her name but I learned a while to trust those instincts.” Melinda said.

“And you didn’t think to tell any of us!” Jemma said at a pitch dogs squirm at. May raised her eyebrows. Jemma looked confused before realizing. Hurt and confused, she asked “You didn’t think to tell me? You think my professional relationship with the director— “

“I didn’t tell you because you and Daisy didn’t exactly part on the best terms.” May said, bluntly.

“That’s not fair.” Jemma said sadly.

“Yes, it is, but we really don’t have time for that right now.” May said.

“But we will later.” Jemma said forcefully. May smiled at the change compared to the timid girl who was scared of the “Calvary” when she first stepped onto the Bus. “But for now what do you need?”

“Where’s Fitz?” Melinda asked.

“He’s at the lab with Radcliffe.” Jemma said confused. 

“OK, here’s what we’re going to do…”

 

 

 

“Can you turn that off?” Daisy asked from her computer.

“What? Why this is interesting!” Solo said gesturing to the TV from her hotel room.

“I left S.H.I.E.L.D. for a reason. I don’t want to be exposed to their exploits now.” Daisy said rolling her eyes.

“Can I at least just turn it down?” He said, and she nodded her head. They sat through the mind numbingly dull commercials before he spoke again. “Thanks for your help with this.” James said, as he looked out the window.

“It’s no big deal.” Daisy said still typing.

“Yes. It is.” James insisted. 

“It would be if this was the first time I hacked into the Pentagon.” Daisy said nonchalantly. “Besides, how many lives did this guy save?”

“Seven marines and a corpsman.” James said, visibly getting angry. “My buddy uses a private server to save eight lives, and he’s getting court marshalled and possible jail time. The former lawyer and Secretary of State does it because she doesn’t feel like it, ‘She didn’t know any better’. It’s such a crock of shit. Politicians only care about themselves. It’s why I left.” 

Daisy turned around “How long were you in?” She asked.

“19 years.” He replied. At her face he asked, “You’re wondering why they chose such an old guy to become part of a super-soldier experiment?”

“Yeah just a little bit.” She said truthfully.

“Well they weren’t about to use one of those young guys who have never seen combat. They don’t want to invest their almost billion-dollar project in some new kid pissing in his pants the first time he saw actually fighting.” He said. “Plus with experience comes wisdom.”

“And they wanted an older guy whose life was closer to over than just beginning just in case something went wrong?” Daisy guessed.

“Me and the other guys suspected that, but they never officially said anything along those lines.” He said smiling ruefully.

“What happened to the other guys on the project?” Daisy asked trying to keep the horror off her face.

“Nothing. It didn’t work on them and they were dismissed. Everyone there had only a year left on their contracts.” He said, shrugging. “Now I can teleport and am a little stronger than the average person. So it’s a win-win for me.”

“Well as long as you’re hap—“ Daisy began before the TV started blaring.

“BREAKING!” 

“Hello again. This is Christine Everhart coming to you live!” the blonde shouted into the camera. “While no new action has taken place, a recent development has arisen here in St. Louis! First unlike we’ve been led to believe there are actually 24 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents hostage, opposed to the 23 we’ve been led to believe. Also an inside source had given us of some of the agents involved. 

The case has been headed up by three field agents. Firstly Dr. Leopold Fitz. Agent of twelve years and is currently splitting his time between S.H.I.E.L.D and a think tank for Dr. Holden Radcliffe. Dr. Radcliffe has recently earned a pentagon contract to help develop weaponry to combat all these new rising powered threats.

Secondly Agent Alphonso ‘Mack’ Mackenzie. Agent Mackenzie has been part of this organization for fifteen years and currently is in charge of the Super Human Registration project from within S.H.I.E.L.D.

Finally, the last agent, Cole Phelps. Agent Phelps is Agent Mackenzie’s Partner and founder of the Avenger’s project. Yes, folks you heard that right. One of the hostages helped found the Avengers. Whether this was a recruitment mission remains to be unseen- “

The report clicked off as Daisy hit the mute button and started throwing on her uniform smirking. She grimaced as she put the gloves her sore wrists, but otherwise changed as quickly as possible.

“What are you doing?” he asked

“What does it look like?” Daisy said clipping together her belt. “I’m going.”

“I thought you hated S.H.I.E.L.D.” He asked, “Why go? You’ll most likely get yourself captured? If it isn’t a trap outright.”

“It’s not a trap.” Daisy said. “That last guy that was listed? He’s the closest thing that I’ve ever had to a father.” Seeing his eyes widen she continued trying not to get choked up. “His name also isn’t Cole Phelps.”

“Then how do you know it’s even the same guy?”

“Because he’s with Fitz and Mack. Plus, he did help found the Avengers. Plus, his name is a reversed version of the name, Phil Coulson. But most importantly the woman who trained me used to be his partner and is his best friend. The first story she told me went we first started bonding was of the two of them undercover. Cole Phelps was the alias he used. Besides her and him, I’m the only one who knows that story. It’s May reaching out.” Daisy said smiling for the first time in a while.

 

 

“Doesn’t look good partner.” Mack said. He was starting to get drowsy. 

“Shut up!” Coulson snapped. His bionic hand wrapped around the wound putting as much pressure as he could, causing Mack to groan.

“Do you want me to take a turn Boss?” Piper asked. 

“Not right now.” Coulson whispered. He needed to think of a way out of this. Chances are Strankofsky was going to storm the building. Even the little girl, who was most likely to go out first. Another situation like this… Melinda… he wouldn’t know what she’d do if….

He would just have to figure out something for himself then. He started scanning the room before realizing the girl who trapped them all was missing. He nudged Piper before mouthing the word “girl?”. She also scanned the room before shrugging.

It wasn’t long before the rest of them noticed as well. “Where is she?” The one that seemed to be in charge asked.

“Hell if I know!” The other said, before they began arguing among themselves.

“Emily?”  
“Where are you kid?”  
“Get yer ass back here!”

Suddenly the entire building started shaking until most of the hostage takers fell to the ground.

“You’ve messed up now!” Coulson called out. As all the upper windows started shattering.

 

 

Melinda checked her watch again. “Did she run it again yet?” She nervously asked Jemma.

“She’s run it three times, Agent May. Either she hasn’t seen it or doesn’t care!” Jemma replied still angry. Melinda sighed and Jemma continued. “We going to have to deal with this ourselves!”

“Don’t!” May hissed.

“I’m sorry, May but she’s avoided us for this long!”

“We are not giving up on her!” May said trying to keep her voice down so not to draw attention to their argument.

“Is that what you think?” Jemma asked horrified. When May didn’t answer Jemma continued. “I love Daisy just as much as anyone else here! It may not be the same way that you do but I do none the same!”

“Of course I don’t think that!” She said, ignoring Jemma’s last comment. “But the way you acted when we got her back was just unacc-“

“I’ve been making up for that!” Jemma exclaimed. “Bobbi and I have been keeping an eye on her!” she said before realizing what she said. Her eyes widened and she started. “M- May.”

“And you didn’t th- “May began angry before being cut off with the entire complex shaking so hard they could feel it over a hundred yards away. She looked at Jemma and they shared a rare smile.

 

“-hour number five and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are still-“Everhart began again after checking her watch, when the entire area started shaking. She stared at the complex and looked back in glee. “Are you getting this?” She asked the Cameraman.

“No.” he said typing on the computer in his van. “I’m getting this!” he said pointing to the screen. Christine ran over to look at what he was pointing at. “This is being broadcast to every one of our viewers.” The camera man explained. “This is live across America!”

The screen was covered in the blue tint of the camera covering the warehouse. All the enhanced men who were holding the hostages looked around the min fear. The agents who weren’t in the crystals were huddled in the back corner looking around and smiling. Finally, one of the windows shattered, and Quake spoke through the warehouse’s speaker system.

 

 

Phil laughed as the first window shattered covering the entire group with glass, causing panic. You couldn’t say his girl didn’t have a sense of style. Suddenly another window shattered, followed by another and another.

_**“THE S.H.I.E.L.D. AGENTS!”**_ Daisy yelled through the speaker system. Another two windows caved into the warehouse. _**“BRING THEM TO ME!”**_ she said again and the warehouse started shaking so bad that the entire group was stumbling and crashing into each other. _**“OR I WILL BRING THIS ENTIRE BUILDING DOWN ON TOP OF YOU!”**_

“We gotta get out of here!” one of the men said to what seemed to be the leader.

“Too late.” Coulson said low enough that only the Agents could hear.

Suddenly both cargo sized doors were blasted of their hinges crashing into two of the hostage takers. A young woman walked in, hair darker than the last time her saw her, a new shallow cut across her check, and ridiculous eye make-up (he’d have May talk to her about that). But there was no doubt that it was his Daisy.

“Too late.” Daisy said with a snarl.


	5. Hero or Rogue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her rescue of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Daisy has pissed off numerous people. Maybe even one genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist?

“Let’s talk about two days ago.” General Strankofsky said, gesturing to the seat in front of him. Coulson looked around and realized that what was once his office was now much darker and less furbished. He sighed walking in trying not to look backwards.

“I sincerely hope you don’t blame me for what happened?” Coulson said exasperatedly. “There were dozens of-“

“I was actually talking about what the girl said.” Strankofsky said.

“Sir I think that she was just-“ Coulson began.

“And I asked around. Agent Weaver was particularly insightful on the subject.” Strankofsky said, lacing his fingers together.

“Director-“ 

“Is there a reason that you didn’t tell me Quake was your Daughter?” Strankofsky asked slamming his hands down on the desk.

55 hours earlier.

“Too late.” Daisy snarled, as the first man charged her. 

She did a summersault under his fist narrowly avoiding it. She kicked back blindly hitting him square in the back sending him stumbling. The leader took a deep drawn out breath and Daisy ducked as an icy hail shot from his mouth covering a third man and sending him to the ground.

Daisy looked up confused and then angry and walked up to the Icy hail breath man. He wined up again and Daisy sent a high kick to his jaw, shattering it. Coulson was so distracted that he didn’t notice the girl who started it all come up to him. He jumped slightly as she looked at Mack and she looked angrier at the fact Mack was hurt. 

“I’m Sorry!” She said almost crying, and Coulson realized she was a lot younger than he initially thought. Maybe twelve at the most. “They lied to me! They told me that they were able to take these powers away from me and when y’all came rushing in I panicked and I’m sorry that your people got caught in the crossfire!” she started tearing up and one fell onto Mack’s leg covering it in the crystal. The relief was instant.

“My name is Emily. Tursi. She sent me here to get you out!” Emily said, helping get Mack up. Coulson looked up and saw four of the men sprawled out all over the place. Daisy thrust her hand out sending another two flying.

“Who?” Coulson said as he and Piper helped Mack up.

“Quake!” The girl said excitedly. Then conspiratorially she whispered, “Are you really her daddy?”

“What!” 

“That’s what she said when she grabbed me! That I could explain what happened to you and you would help me. She said that you were her daddy and I could trust you. If you’re the daddy of a superhero you must be a good guy.” Emily said and then when she saw his face she got worried. “You are her dad right?”

“Kid.” Mack chuckled, “I’ve never seen a dad so close with his kid.”

The girl started beaming at them and they all ducked as two men came flying over them. They looked up to see Daisy facing the last two men left. One’s hands were on fire and the other’s had razor sharp bones sticking out of the heel of her palm. She looked over at them and a look of sorrow past over her face before the look Coulson coined -not to either of their knowledge- the “Mini-May Look” that she had been using since he had met her. “Go!” she shouted as the one who had razor bones jumped out at her. 

Before Coulson could jump out to her or even say a word a wall of crystal appeared between them. “I promised I would get you guys out.” Emily said eyes beginning to fill with tears. As they made it out he shot a fleeting glance at the girl he considered a daughter to see her engaged with the fire handed man.

Present

“Sir I know what it looks like but she isn’t my daughter.” Coulson said telling the truth only technically. “You can check the DNA files on her we have. I didn’t meet her until she was 23 so I didn’t adopt her either.” He said anticipating his next response.

“Agent Coulson. We both know that family is more than just blood or legal issues.” Strankofsky said. “Until the fugitive is caught you’re confined to base. That goes for Agent May and well. I know you two are in a similar situation in this aspect.”

“Sir. This is extremely unreasonable.” Coulson said. “I pursued Daisy the best that I could. The National Guard has been after her for three weeks. Days ago she escaped from twenty-five agents. I can hardly be blamed for…”

“That’s enough Agent Coulson.” The director said holding up his hands. “My word is final. We have some people who have experience dealing with powered ‘heroes’.”

Coulson knew who he was talking about instantly. “Sir! The Ultimates are not ready to go into the field. Captain Walker is still getting used to the serum. And Agent Gutierrez… 

“Jon and Joey aren’t going on this mission.” Strankofsky said dismissively. “Relax if she signs the accords she gets pardoned. If not, I promise you you’ll have full access to the Raft. You can visit her whenever you want... if they don’t sentence her to a gel matrix cube.”

“That’s a comfort…” Phil deadpanned.

 

“What did you need to talk to…” Coulson said walking into the secret office that only the main team knew about. He was expecting May but got Jemma, Fitz and Mack too. “What’s going on?”

“We all need to get onto the same page. About everything. Jemma has been keeping stuff from us. Fitz and I have been keeping things from you. I’m sure you and Mack have stuff that you need to tell us. So cards on the table.” She looked around to see if anyone was going to say something then continued. “Daisy called me three weeks ago.” 

“What?”

“Why didn’t…”

“I don’t know it was her. She didn’t say anything but the line went dead as soon as I said her name.” May explained. “But she’s obviously keeping an eye on us. She was there in an hour.”

“How did you signal her?” Coulson asked curious.

“Cole Phelps.” May said, smirking and causing Coulson to follow.

“OK that’s nice…” Mack said, “Want to fill in the rest of the class?”

“It’s not important right now. All that matters is that Daisy got the signal.” Coulson said. “Right. I just go out of a meeting with the Director. He’s sending Stark and the Ultimates after Daisy.”

“There was a collective gasp and Mack said, “Even Joey?”

“He says no but I’m guessing yes. IGH is probably prepping them right now.”

“I know that she can take care of herself but…” Coulson trailed off as Jemma and Melinda shared a look.

“After…” Jemma began before stopping with a pensive look. “After she showed up in the ware house I had Doc -ironically- to follow her and…”

Jemma fiddled with the computer before Daisy was shown on screen. She was looking at the last enhanced in the warehouse. The girl’s hands had both morphed into morning star and she held them up ready to fight. Daisy cracked her neck twice and waited for the woman to charge her. Daisy dodged backwards twice and once the girl over extended herself Daisy sent a pulse up towards her chest. The girl flipped numerous times almost hitting Doc.

Daisy looked around the warehouse to see that the entire place was abandoned and breathed a sigh of relief. Coulson stiffened as the girl fell to her knees wrapping her arms around her torso. After three consecutive breaths she got up and walked behind some pallets. When Doc followed her behind them she was gone.

“Where did she go?” Mack asked.

“Wait for it…” Jemma said concentrating

Suddenly the screen turned red and giant circle appeared on the wall but it was rapidly closing. Doc sped up into the circle before it disappeared and ended up in what seemed to be a hotel room. Daisy was standing in the middle of the room watching another circle close. After the circle was gone she fell to her knees grabbing her middle, groaning. The camera turned as Daisy walked to the bathroom unzipping the top of her tunic. Fitz and Coulson both gasped as they saw what Daisy was looking at in the mirror.

Daisy’s ribs were black and blue as if someone had spent the better part of the last 10 minutes kicking them relentlessly. She then stripped off her gauntlets showing them her slightly less disturbing yellowish green arms. Daisy stared at herself in the mirror and then started counting down backwards from ten in Chinese. She took what looked like a few aspirin before walking over to her bed while stripping down to her underwear. She took one look at her bed before collapsing on top of it

“What the hell is she doing to herself!” Mack shouted indignantly, getting numerous “shhhh”s. 

Jemma started fast forwarding the tape to today while watching Daisy’s ribs turn back to their natural olive like color, “Being the biggest bloody…” She started before the video stopped after 30 hours. Daisy woke up groggy, looking at her phone before flopping onto her bed groaning. “This was an hour ago.”

“We have to get to her.” Coulson said. “Daisy’s good, but she’s not going to be able to take on numerous Avengers. Vision has been shown to be willing to use lethal force against his own teammates. I don’t need her being collateral damage. Especially with her current and ongoing injuries.”

May gave Jemma a pointed look to which she bowed her head embarrassed. “I- I might have an idea…”

 

Daisy awoke with a start. She was internally panicking but forced herself to be calm. She dimly became aware what happened when she left her hotel room and sat up looking at her phone sighing with relief as she realized that she only slept for seven hours. She flopped back down and realized that she is going to need to restock. She redressed thanking every god she could think of that the pills that Yo-Yo has been swiping for her is so successful.

She got dressed in clothes that… well, clothes that she would wear as Skye. A purple shirt and yoga pants that felt really good in a way that she hadn’t felt in a long time and went out the door quickly making sure to have her phone and money with her. There’s no way that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn’t get her face on at least one camera. By now it was probably plastered everywhere. She might be able to get out of town quickly…Daisy did a double take as she saw a news broad cast in a TV shop. (She actually only thought that happened in the movies?) Christine Everhart was speaking again.

“And after the daring rescue of almost two dozen of their Agents day ago, S.H.I.E.L.D. is once again asking for help in catching the vigilante ‘Quake’.” She began and Daisy stiffened as a picture of her high kicking the man with hail breath in the jaw appeared on screen. That wasn’t what she was worried about though. It was the days ago. Daisy’s hand dived into her pocket to realize that it wasn’t seven hours later on Tuesday, it was 55 hours later on Thursday. Daisy rushed back to her room as she heard Everhart continue. “Despite her rescue, S.H.I.E.L.D. maintains that she is extremely dangerous and not to approach her under any circumstances…” 

Daisy threw all her things into her bag and rushed out of the room leaving 35 dollars as a tip for house cleaning. She through all her stuff into the van before realizing she left her uniform and gauntlets on the floor of the bathroom. Those were the last things that she had of S.H.I.E.L.D., of the team! She ran up to her room throwing them in a plastic grocery bag before taking off downstairs. She crashed into a man and they both went flying.

“Daisy!” Joey said, surprised. Daisy’s eye widened and he helped her up. She took a step bag holding her bag behind her trying to hide it from him. 

“What are you doing here, Joe?” Daisy said knowing the answer.

“Looking for a fugitive.” Joey said before sighing. “I can’t seem to find her though.”

Daisy smiled and mouthed the words “Thank you.”

She took off down the stairs and was met by a bunch of gravel in her face. She crawled over to the bag to get her gauntlets but a huge “Twink!” Sounded after what sounded like a motor.

“Give it up kid.” Iron man called out. “I really don’t want to hurt you!”

Daisy rolled over sending a pulse at Stark hoping to throw him off her scent giving her time to escape. “Have it your way then.” He said meeting her pulse with one of her his own. Daisy’s eyes narrowed as his pulse looked suspiciously like her own.

Daisy then clamped down on her ears as a loud piercing noise hit her. It was like the monolith machine times a thousand. She started writhing on the ground as Stark walked up to her. “I warned you.” He said shrugging unapologetically. “You don’t think I have dozens of files on you? I know that these ‘quakes’ that you use is a very specific frequency. If you give the counter-frequency well… look at what’s happening here.”

Daisy smirked to herself as she realized Stark’s mistake. Just as she was about to correct it Stark turned to see Daisy’s van slam into him, sending him skipping like a stone on the water. Dazed as Daisy was she noticed a presence pick her up like a child and tossed her into the back of her own van. Daisy looked up as the car started driving away. Once she was sitting up she saw a very familiar blonde head. 

“B- Bobbi?” 

“Hey!”

“What are you doing? How did you find me?”

Bobbi laughed good naturedly. “Please Sestra! I never lost you!”

“Bobbi look out!” Daisy yelled, Bobbi’s eyes widened as two missiles hit the ground in front of the van.

Daisy looked up to see an unconscious Bobbi. “I was trying to be nice!” Stark screamed from outside the van. Daisy tried calming down but seeing the closest thing she has had to an older sibling unconscious was making it very difficult. She quickly changed into her uniform (Man was she getting good at doing this quickly) before jumping out of the van. She tucked and rolled to her feet causing the entire area to shake.

“This again?” Tony asked. His helmet retracted and moved down. Daisy’s quakes faded away. “I told you, I know how to stop your ‘quakes’. Just come peacefully and…” He looked down as a device on his wrist made a fizzling sound before a puff of smoke came off of it. “What in the hell…”

“I think you’re working on outdated information.” Daisy said a smile threatening form on her lips. “I don’t control one frequency. I manipulate them all.” She started advancing. “Now you hurt my sister. Now I’m gonna kick your ass…”


	6. Quake vs the Ultimates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has pissed of a lot of people in her time as Quake, including the new Director. In retaliation he sends the Accords newest fighting team for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’d like to give a shout out to charmed4lifekaren, androgynousclintbarton, buskidsburgade, fictional-before-real, and theclaravoyant for all their help

Tony cringed as he flew past the parking lot, landing in a heap. He got onto his hands and knees before getting hit with another of her pulses sending him tumbling. He sighed to himself. So it was going to be one of those days. 

Daisy charged over to the former Avenger still in rage over what happened to Bobbi. She could've snapped her neck! Right as she got close Iron man thrust her arm out and shot as repulser ray at her. She dropped to her knees a second to slow as it clipped her shoulder, spinning her around. 

The Armored Avenger towered over her "That's it kid. I tried being ni-- OMPH!" He started before being cut off with a kick to his chest aided by a pulse being send through her leg. 

She smiled as she remembered the armor's schematics from Coulson's numerous files on the Avengers she read. She narrowed her eyes at his chest and formulated her plan to end this A quickly and painlessly for both sides. She jumped as a bullet whisked past her cheek before a sound of pain erupted behind her. She spun around to see the new Captain America, Jon Walker, on the ground in pain; rubber bullet on the ground next to him. Daisy spun around to see Hunter in the window of a building, sniper rifle pointed right at her. He quickly signaled her in the ASL she taught him which frequency to use and she tuned her come device to it. 

" 'Ello love." Hunter said, as Daisy dove out of the way of another repulser blast. "Where's Bob?"

"In the car." she said charging Iron man. She dropped to her knees sliding underneath the hovering man. "Still in the van!" She tackled a civilian out of the way as the pole she knocked Tony into collapsed. 

Jon started to get up again before being put back on his ass by Hunter. "She ok?"

"Fine for right now." She said through gritted teeth. Tony took his chest ray and fired, fully enveloping the car she was using as cover.

Daisy started counting down backwards in Chinese like May taught her to calm down. She peaked above her new hiding place and Tony was still looking for her. 

"She's your what!" She heard him exclaim before she tried to find the vibrational frequency that would collapse his suit like she does to pistols. But to do that she needed focus and more cover than what Hunter's sniper rifle could provide. She sprinted towards her van hitting Tony with another blast. After this one she saw one of his feet repulsers blink out. She smiled to herself as she took away his biggest advantage in the fight. 

"Hunter? You got anything stronger up there?"

"Giv'me a second, yeah?" 

"Ok. Wait for my signal." She said dialing up the burner before throwing the phone into the van. "And.... N--"

Daisy was cut off as a hand grabbed her and flung her backwards causing her to somersault to the nearest building. When she finally got her bearings she saw Vision floating over to her. 

"Please resist no more, Quake." He said. "I wish you no harm."

Daisy rolled her eyes before firing numerous shots at him and he shook his head as they went through him. Like she said, she read Numerous Avenger's files. SHIELD still didn't know how Vision phased through objects. Until now. 

"Very well. You have left me no choice." He replied simply. He fired a forehead at her and she dove out of the way. She quickly sent a pulse at the woman that was standing where the blast trajectory was headed knocking her to safety. 

"Hunter now!" She said. She fired a bullet at the Android and as he phased through it, she fired a vibration at him. As soon as the vibration hit him Vision looked at her dismayed before being hit by Hunter's RPG. She smiled to herself as she watched the green, red and yellow being skip down the road. 

"What the bloody hell just happened!" Hunter exclaimed. 

"That thing was vibrating all of his atoms at the same frequency that air does, that's what allowed him to go through objects... So I forced them to stop!" Daisy said smugly. She jogged back over to the van. She turned the burner on speaker. "Bricktown New Jersey. Route 70 right near the parkway." She said loud and clear. 

As she heard the whine of Stark's suit helping him up at she was debating whether to just hide before they got there or to fight. Before she could make up her mind Tony ripped his helmet off. 

"You can come out now!" He shouted, holding his hands out in surrender. She slowly walked out into the open as she watched Hunter sneak out of the building towards the van and Bobbi. 

"I'm jamming all audio signals.... I talked to Coulson." He said shrugging. "Truthfully I never though that Agent had it in him to make a baby agent but you know...."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Go. Now before I change my mind..." Tony started before being cut off by a loud whistling sound. 

Just as the sound stopped, Vision appeared, light on it's forehead flashing bright. As if it were going in slow motion the beam left it's forehead and towards Daisy. Her natural instincts kicked in and using her powers she jumped up, aided by her abilities allowing her to avoid the beam of energy. 

She grabbed her shoulder in pain as she landed. She had dislocated her shoulder quite a few times while training with various SHIELD agents so the feeling, while unwelcome, was at least familiar. 

Unfortunately while SHE was able to dodge the blast of energy, the hotel behind her wasn't able to avoid it 

 

Daisy and Tony both looked horrified as the building started swaying with the wind. As soon as it started tilting she thrust her arm up and fired numerous pulses of energy stopping the building from falling over. Tony's reaction was quickly the same, as he shot into the air as quickly as he could with one foot repulser and started physically pushing upwards to stop the fall. A tingle went up Daisy's spine as she felt the Vision gliding up towards her, gem shining. She wouldn't be able to defend herself and hold up the building at the same time. 

Just as the android fired again a glint of silver flashed, deflecting the beam away from Daisy. Daisy used her peripheral vision to see what was clearly Clint in full Ronin gear. "What the hell are you doing Viz?"

"I am--" It began before another RPG was launched at him. It phased through it and then grabbed it by it's fins. As soon as Vision touched it, it exploded into a sticky mess forcing the Android to the spot. 

"Yeah. I learned a little bit from last time." Clint said, and as soon as Vision tried phasing through it it cried out in pain (which Daisy was unaware that the thing was able to feel). Vision fired a blast from his forehead and as soon as he did a yellow circle appeared behind him. Daisy watched as Clint moved almost at superhuman speed deflecting the energy back at him knocking by him into the portal that Solo created. 

"Well that takes care of oomph!" Close not said as he was tackled from behind from the new Captain America. 

"Mind if I help?" A voice asked from behind her making her realize that she needed to focus on the task at hand. She turned to see Joey focusing on all the metal and concrete on the ground. It all liquefied and started building up to make supports for the building. 

"Wow. Nice control of your abilities. I didn't know that you can manipulate concrete." Daisy said through gritted teeth. 

"Yeah. It takes absolute concentration." Joey said as a hint to stop talking. 

Meanwhile Clint was engaged with Jon in a sword to shield battle and holding his own against the enhanced man. "Solo? We need an exit strategy!" Just as he said that the new Captain America sucker punched him sending him flying into one of Solo's portals. 

"I think we're good!" Joey shouted and the three slightly loosened their grip until they were sure that the building would stay up. 

Daisy looked at Joey and then Iron man as he landed next to him. "Go." They said after exchanging a look 

Daisy turned to see her van sinking into a portal as well. She shouted "Hunter let's--" 

She was cut off as Captain America's new black and red shield ricocheted clipping her in the shoulder, spinning her around. 

"Oy!" Hunter shouted firing his rifle at Jon. After shielding himself from the bullets he delivered a kick to Hunter's chest sending him flying before eventually knocking him out. 

"No!" Daisy shout going to grab her friend before being grabbed from behind. 

"We'll come back for him!" Emily said in her ear. "You're no use to him captured!"

Before Daisy could argue she was pulled backwards into the Chariot. She turned around to see the Avengers and two of the White Stripes carrying Solo out of the room, draped over their shoulders. "What the hell is your problem!" she screamed at all of them. "I called you to grab Hunter and Bobbi! If I wanted to be part of a team I'd be part of a team! I'm no good!"

"Because where ever you go death follows."

"Yeah!" Daisy said before realizing he got that from somewhere. She sighed before saying. "Bobbi? You see this is the BS that caused me not to want to join you guys! I don't need a team. I don't want a team. Look what happened, Hunter captured, Bobbi unconscious and James can barely stand! I don't want this! Not again!"

Clint and Synapse exchanged looks before Clint said, "I'll let you cool down a little before we talk. Bobbi is in the med bay. Echo will take you." He finished before sighing to Echo rapid fire.

"Actually I need to go to my van first." Daisy said rubbing her wrist. It had started hurting again but thankfully not as much. "There's medicine in there that I need."

Clint looked at Koenig as if to ask a question and he said, "Yeah. I'll take you right now." 

When they got back to the van Daisy was dismayed to find her baby still on it's side. "Sorry. We're getting some people in here to flip it." Alexander said with a shrug. 

"What's wrong with Solo?" Daisy asked while opening the back doors of her van. "He looked drunk off his ass."

"He's a little tired from having to open so many portals consecutively." Alexander said. "Don't worry he'll be f--"

"No no NO!" Daisy said starting to panic as she ripped apart her van looking for the pills. In her panic the base started shaking. "Please tell me that you had someone in this car!"

"Ummm no why?" 

"The medicine. It's missing. " Daisy said still shuffling through her van once again. 

"It's ok." Clint said, joining them. "We'll get you some new ones."

"No you don't understand. They were developed by Bobbi and my friend Jemma. Only SHIELD has them." 

"Then we'll steal some for you--"

"No! You aren't understanding. I'm not worried about getting more. I'm worried about them figuring out how I got them in the first place! And when -not if- when they do..." Daisy said trailing off. 

"What's their name?" Clint said realizing what she was talking about. 

"Elena Rodriguez." Daisy said. "She's in LA."


	7. I do not like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena might be in trouble. Luckily Daisy can come to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’d like to give a shout out to @i-believe-in-melinda-may, @androgynousclintbarton, @buskidsburgade, @fictional-before-real, and @theclaravoyant for all their help And @marvelthismarvelthat for her translations.

"I do not like it, Mack." Elena said, over their video conference. "They're sending Avengers after her now? Joey? She saved all of your lives."

The videos of Quake vs the Avengers had been circulating over the media and internet for hours now. She watch Vision try to kill her friend despite her attempts to stop a building from falling and she was second thinking her choosing the Accords more and more every day. 

"You think I don't?" Mack said. "You know who they would send if it wasn't the Avengers. They wouldn't be as gentle as Stark and Joey. And that's just the Thunderbolts."

"Just the Thunderbolts?"

"Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeah." Mack said as his video started skipping. "There are othe--"

Elena looked around confused as the power in her apartment cut off. As it was still about 4 o'clock there was plenty of light left around that she could see but it was still weird. Suddenly the walls and door started to turn brown and curl in on itself. It look like one of those fast forward videos. 

Suddenly her door was blown off of it's hinges. Only her powers allowed her to avoid the rapidly rotting wood. Suddenly a woman whose bones were sticking out in random places and a man whose arms were on fire walked into her apartment.   
She turned towards her window and watched as an entire wall decayed into a sticky black substance. "Hello Ms. Rodriguez." A man said as he walked through the hole. 

"¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué esta en mí casa?" Elena shouted. She turned to grab the gun from her drawer when a jagged bone sunk into the desk. 

"I'm sorry Miss." the one with the bones said sarcastically. "We don't speak Spanish."

"Get. Out." She said simply. 

"Well we can't do th..." She said and suddenly the fire man and bone woman attacked. She moved out of the way of the fire ball, and realized that she wouldn't be able to avoid the bonespear that was thrown at her. She reach out and caught it as she snapped back. 

"That was stupid." She said. 

"I'll say." The girl with the bones said as a deep pain erupted in Elena's hand. 

"Agh!" She cried out and saw the bone had grown branches, that grew through her hand. She cradled her hand as bones was streaming out. 

The lady walked up to her as Elena fell to her knees. "Yeah. We were briefed on your abilities." She said as she dragged a spiked bone down Elena back, right shoulder to left hip. 

 

 

Daisy was going through her van again. "How long before Solo is back up!"

"At least 3 hours." 

Daisy jumped out of her van "Ok. Do you have any cars or vans? A jet perhaps?" 

"We have a few quinjets." Hawkeye said, "It'll take us about an hour to get to LA. 15 minutes die everyone we have to get ready."

"I'm trying to video call her." Daisy said as both she and Clint both walked to the conference room. "It looks like something is blocked by the signal."

"Don't worry. We'll get to her." Clint assured her. As he ran back to the hangar bay. On their way the they ran past Koenig who tossed Clint a tablet. He started pressing buttons and another Bus appeared uncloaked. "I hear you're familiar with the layout?"

"Wh- whoa!" She said as they went up the ramp. 

"Yep." He said as they walked up they saw Echo and Synapse in where the lab would've been. "OK lets go."

 

After they were in the air for a few minutes Clint walked back to the computer room. "Ummm not to tell you how to do your job but shouldn't we have everyone else?"

"What?" Clint by said with a half smile. "No. everyone does there own thing. It's not a dictatorship Skye. We have things we do for ourselves. You don't have to stay 100% of the time either."

"Where is everyone?"

"Wanda and Scott are in Hong Kong. Something happened there last week and it's been freaking her out. They're going to see what's up. Steve found a lead on something, he didn't say what. I think he's in New York. Sharon and Sam are surveilling Ross." Clint said. But enough of that. 

"Ross?" 

"Yeah. He's the one who hired Rumlow and started this whole mess." Clint said. "But that's unimportant right now. Your friend is what's important."

"About twenty minutes ago we got this." Emily said before playing the clip. 

"Elena Rodriguez. 8282 Pepper Lane. L.A. Apartment 66C. I want it public to send a message." The distorted voice said before clicking off. 

"That message was just sent from your man Strankofsky." Clint said. "We believe to this group." Clint said swiping his hand from the holo table to the screens. A group of four people appeared, two men two women. "The call themselves the Harvest. We've been watching them for months. All we know are their code names.

 

Autumn the leader has rapid cellular regeneration and biogenesis. She can control her bones to make them into weapons. 

"Summer has tactile pyrokenesis. Which is a blessing to be honest. Between you me and Echo we shouldn't need to get to close to him. Spring however, is a teleporter. So we need to watch out for her."

"Here's our problem right hear though. This guy, Winter, he's particularly nasty. He causes decay wherever he goes. We've found numerous enhanced people tortured to death by his abilities. Avoid him at all costs." Clint finished directed at the two new girls. 

"Yes Ronin." They said simultaneously. 

"Yo yo lives in an all Inhuman complex." Daisy said. "Part of SHIELD's new accord initiative. If they see her executed it'll send quite a message."

"Lucky for her we won't let that happen." Clint said smiling. 

 

Elena started seeing black spots in her vision after the fifth slice. "No entiendo."

The other woman in the group smirked as she said, "What did we say? Speak Enggggggggggglllllllllliiiiiiiiiissssssssssshhhhhhhhh" she said dragging the word out as Elena slowed down time. 

The girl's leg was about a foot off the ground when Elena grabbed it. As quickly as she could she rubbed her hands up and down the girls leg until the friction caused her pant leg to catch on fire. 

Elena smirked as the girl hopped up and down in fear and in pain as the other man in the group walked over and took all of the flames on her leg and sucked it up to his hand like a vacuum. 

"Oh you'll pay for that Chicka!" She said before kicking Elena in the face. 

As she sprawled out Elena kicked at her missing horribly. She felt the woman grab the front of her shirt and the next thing she knew she was outside ten feet above her apartment complex. 

She felt the teleported let go and smirk before teleporting away. Elena felt the wind go through her hair and the next thing she knew she landed on the ground with a crunch and her leg was twisted weird. 

"Sorry about this." The bone woman said as a bone grew from her palm. "Just know this wasn't personal..." as she said this she threw the bone. 

Elena closed her eyes just as the bone was about to hit her heart when she felt it explode into a thousand pieces. 

The four mercenaries looked around in fear when the ground started shaking around them. 

Elena shouted, "Quake, no. ¡Vete de aquí!"

And that is when all hell broke loose.


	8. Keep the Secret. Save the World. Don't get seen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena is the last friend Daisy hasn't pushed away. There's no way in hell she's letting something happpen to her

Daisy circled the four mercenaries slowly hoping to distract them from Elena. The one who could teleport would give her the biggest problem but the white haired man in the back, Winter, would be some one to avoid. 

Quick as thought, Autumn drew two bone shards from her wrists and charged Daisy. After dodging two swipes, Daisy grabbed her wrist and used the momentum to flip her over. Daisy was about to punch the woman when she felt the teleporter grab her from behind. 

Suddenly she was numerous feet in the air as Spring let go before teleporting away. Daisy smirked as she felt herself fall towards the ground where they all were. She smiled to herself as she twisted in the air and used vibrations to catch her fall. Sending a pulse through the ground as she landed. 

Autumn and Spring both went flying and as soon as she hit the ground she spun her legs and swept Summers legs from under him. She turned to find Winter only to see that he was nowhere in sight. Autumn abruptly charged at her and Daisy flipped and twisted bringing her foot down onto her head. 

"Keep your foot straight Daisy!" Bobbi exclaimed through comms. "We've talked about this!"

"Yeah, ye--" Daisy said pretending to be annoyed but Secretly glad Bobbi was watching her back, before suddenly there was a wining noise and she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She turned around to see Iron Man, and a dark haired woman in a suit like Bobbi's but with Orange and Yellow compared to blue and grey both floating there. Underneath them was the same man at her hotel in Captain America's suit with black instead of blue and no sleeves under the soldier pads. But the weirdest part was that Stephen Strange was there in some suit that looked really old and a red cape. 

"Stand down." Tony commanded with a great deal of authority. 

"Ok ok!" Summer said going to his knees as he raised his hands over his head. He looked around to see his team doing the same thing and suddenly splayed his hands out and flames shot out at the Ultimates. 

Strange flicked his hands and an orange circle appeared either deflecting or absorbing the flames as Tony shouted, "Take'em down!"

Spring appeared on Tony's back randomly punching as the brunette next to him took on Autumn. The mercenary threw a bone shard at her while green energy shot out of the woman in Orange's hand shattering the bone. 

Daisy stood back as the new super hero team took on the mercenaries. She wanted to help but she knew that these teams have been working together and she would've just caused problems so she started to walk away anxious to jump in just in case someone from Stark's team needed it.

"Quake." Clint said through comms. "We got your friend out while you distracted them. Let's go!"

Daisy turned to power jump and once she was half way in the air she was tackled from behind. 

"I've read up on you Daisy Johnson--" the girl who couldn't be more than nineteen said.

"I know my name!" Daisy shouted annoyed. 

"-- aka Quake!"

" _And_ my code name!" She shouted and she was dropped in a random roof. 

Daisy looked up to see a girl with pale pinkish hair with white streaks floating there with pink wings. She looked really young. To bad. Daisy really didn't want to hurt her. 

Daisy thrust her wrist out as the girl opened her mouth and to Daisy's surprise nothing happened. 

"Your Quakes are just a manipulation of _frequencies_. I can cancel them out!" The girl said. 

"Daisy this girl isn't on any of your files!" Bobbi said frantically. "I can't he--"

"Uh uh uh." The girl said, before flying right for Daisy. "None of that!"

Right as the girl was about to reach her Daisy used her momentum against her, flipping her over her hip onto the ground. Just as Daisy was about to punch her there appeared a pink wall that her fist collided into. 

"Sonova!" Daisy said grabbing her hand, and the girl kicked her in the chest. As she started to get up the girl flew over and kicked her in the face sending her sprawling onto the ground. 

"Stay down!" She said shakily. "I know you're just trying to good but you have to stop this! You can't just do whatever the hell you want!"

Before the girl could realize what she was doing Daisy fired herself into the air with a pulse and the girl shot off like a rocket. When she hit Daisy the breath rushed out of lungs making her vision go blurry. Daisy quickly brought her elbow down onto where the girl's neck met her spine and the both went tumbling back down on the roof. 

"ENOUGH!" She screamed and three little pink spiked balls hit Daisy, taking her down. 

The girl was rubbing her back when she screamed again making a pair of pink handcuffs appear around her wrists. 

"Tell me. Are they always pink or are they just your attempt to make them pretty?" Daisy said tauntingly. 

"Will you please stop? Believe it or not but I have the utmost res..." the girl started before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground. 

"Go to sleep." Synapse said helping her up. "C'mon!"

They both started running toward the end of the building and they both jumped, ending up on top of the new bus. 

"You might want to get those off." Synapse said and Daisy looked down confused to she the handcuff. They were still there. 

After a minute of looking she was finally able to find the frequency that allowed her to turn the cuffs back into sound. 

"Are you ok?" Emily as they climbed back Down into the bus. 

"They developed a enhanced person that could cancel out my powers just to kill me. No. I'm not ok." Daisy said annoyed. 

 

 

Daisy limped off the bus as two White Stars carried Elena off on a stretcher. She looked on thoughtfully before all the air rushed out of her lungs for the second time that day. 

"I missed you sestra." She heard Bobbi mumble into her hair. 

"I'm sorry about Hunter." Daisy said miserably. Just another life ruined because of her. 

"Don't do that!" Bobbi said smacking her on her arm. "That self-deprecating thing is much more Jemma or May. It really doesn't suit you. Hunter is a _grown arse lad_!" She said Imitating his accent perfectly causing Daisy to chuckle for the first time in months. 

"Come on." Bobbi said wrapping a arm around Daisy's waist leading her away. "Falcon, Cap and Shar are all back."

"Shar?" Daisy asked chuckling. 

"Yeah. She was my roommate in the Academy." Bobbi said. 

Daisy and Bobbi got a look in the conference room and sat down as Clint was briefing the other six Avengers and Sharon. 

"Why isn't she an Avenger?" Daisy whispered. 

"She is the CEO of the White Stars company. She needs to look respectable." Bobbi said as the woman in question gave her a dirty look. She really seemed to not like Daisy. This entire place seemed more somber from two weeks ago. 

After Clint was done with they all turned to Daisy. "Do you plan on staying?" Clint asked. 

Bobbi squeezed her hand and Daisy stood up. "Umm yeah." She said awkwardly. "But if I do we need to do things a little differently."

"What are you talking about?" Wilson asked defensively. 

"I mean you guys are all 'wooo hooo! Fight the bad guy!" Daisy said fight pumping sarcastically. "But you can be doing so much more! Where were you guys in the wild fire in Arizona? Where were you during the rock slide in Seattle that killed twenty seven people? Or the damn braking in Kansas?"

"Where were you!" Sharon shot back. 

"In Seattle clearing out debris." Daisy shot back. "Look. We're supposed to be the Heroes. That doesn't just mean that we punch the bad guys in the face. It means saving people and I'm sorry but since Sokovia you all seemed to have forgotten that."

"She's right." Steve said. "We need to start thinking about why we're doing this. We've been so at each other's throats that we forget we're all here to help people. Wether it be a terrorist or a natural disaster. We need to be on top of things. We can literally be anywhere in the world in seconds. We need to act better. We need to act like heroes."

"Q-U-A-K-E join team?" Echo signed in question. 

"Let's put it to a vote." Clint said pausing before getting a round of laughter. He stood out his hand which Daisy then grabbed. "Welcome to the Avengers, Quake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for now guys. This story is over thanks for reading. Make sure to check out the next installment.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo-Joel McHale  
> Songbird-Nichola Peltz  
> Echo-Tinsel Korey  
> Synapse-Maia Mitchell  
> New Captain America -Jesse Lee Soffer  
> SpiderWoman-Tricia Helfer (if they don't use her to play Jessica it'll be criminal)


End file.
